Losers Weepers
}} As the goblins discuss what could be so important about the "doodad" they just found, the Resistance ambushes them, kills off the entire goblin group, and takes the phylactery. Cast * Azurite Resistance ** Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ ** Niu ◀ ▶ ** Eyepatched Resistance Leader ◀ ▶ ** Resistance Leader with Top-knot ◀ ▶ ** Resistance Halberdier ▶ ** Goblinoid Spy (as human) ▶ * Team Peregrine ** Team Peregrine Commander ◀ ▶ ** Team Peregrine Lieutenant ◀ ▶ ** Pink-Haired Team Peregrine Member ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin Sewer Priest ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin Sewer Team ◀ * Phylactery-Finding Hobgoblin ◀ Transcript The hobgoblins from the last comic emerge from the sewers via a manhole cover. Hobgoblin Sewer Priest: We need to head right to the Tower and hand this over to Prime Minister Jirix immediately. Phylactery-Finding Hobgoblin: Anyone have any idea what this doodad is supposed to do that’s so important? Hobgoblin #1: Beats me, but I’m pretty sure our whole unit is in for a reward for finding it. Phylactery-Finding Hobgoblin: Does he mean an actual reward, or an ironic “final reward” reward? Hobgoblin Sewer Priest: A real one, definitely. Not like what happened with Shelby. Phylactery-Finding Hobgoblin: OK, good. It was bad enough wading around in raw sewage for this stupid thing, but I really don’t want to end up dead because of— An arrow impales the hobgoblin's head, with a "THUNK!" killing him instantly. Several members of the resistance and Team Peregrine charge at the goblins. Eye-patched Resistance Leader kills a hobgoblin with her wakizashi. Peregrine Commander: ATTACK! Hobgoblin Sewer Priest: The Resistance?? Hobgoblin #2: I thought they were called the Azure City Underground. Hobgoblin Cleric: How could they have found out about this so soon? Team Peregrine Commander runs the cleric through with his sword, killing him, while Thanh crosses swords with a soldier and Niu picks up the phylactery from the dead hobgoblin. Niu: I’ve got it! I’ve got it! The resistance slaughter the hobgoblins down to the last. Peregrine Lieutenant: All enemy combatants killed, Commander. Peregrine Commander: Good. They won’t be able to report back who stole the lich’s phylactery. Peregrin Commander: WITHDRAW! Niu: Ha! As easy as taking candy from a baby! Thanh: Excuse me? Niu: Fine, fine. It’s as easy as taking Apocalypse Candy from a doombaby. Thanh: Ha ha! Yes, it was! Niu: Sacred stick in the holy mud. Trivia * The hobgoblin priest in panel 2 is referring to Shelby the Dragonslayer, a character who only appears in a bonus strip of ''No Cure for the Paladin Blues''''. ''Shelby saved Xykon and Redcloak from death at the hands of the silver dragon who would later become Xykon's Zombie Dragon mount, only to be rewarded for his action with death. * Team Peregrine first appears in #670 * The running gag about the name of the resistance is continued here. * This is the first appearance of the Goblinoid Spy in the Resistance. Obviously, he has yet to reveal his true identity. ** There is a clue that he is a spy as he does not hit anyone with his bow. * This is the first appearance of the Resistance Halberdier. * This is only other appearance of the Hobgoblin Sewer Team and the Phylactery-Finding Hobgoblin from the previous strip. External Links * 824}} View the comic * 227747}} View the discussion thread Category:Resistance is Crushed